Over the past several years, mobile audio players have become commonplace. To supply audio content for these devices, users typically “rip” songs from purchased compact discs (CDs) and purchase songs from online services such as Apple's iTunes. When combined with the massive storage devices available in today's marketplace, these mobile audio players and the ability to obtain digital audio content have resulted in user music collections occupying tens if not hundreds of Gigabytes of storage space. As a result, conventional techniques for archiving a user's music collection, such as copying the music collection to a Digital Video Disc (DVD), have become inadequate in many cases. Further, if the user's music collection is destroyed by, for example, a failure of a hard-disc drive on which the music collection is stored, the user may lack the time or means to recreate his or her music collection from purchased CDs or online services. Thus, there remains a need for a system and method for efficiently and effectively archiving a user's music collection.